Hopeful Blessing
by merlucadevotion
Summary: With a new addition to their ever growing family on the way, the unbreakable bond between DJ & Steve and the love they share is proven to be stronger than ever.
1. chapter 1

***Hi so this story is a bit shorter than usual but that's because I'm considering incorporating it into another story I'm working on. Idk though I might just continue this as a whole new story with multiple chapters if that's something you guys would be interested in seeing :)***

 ***PS - As requested, I also posted a second chapter of Getaway Car***

Seated on the cool edge of the marble tub, she waited. Though it hadn't even been a full minute, the waiting felt like an eternity. DJ's mind began racing as she waited impatiently for the results to come in.

The three times she went through this previously, there wasn't the uneasiness that was so present within her in this very moment. This time was different, this time there would be risks involved. Admittedly, a part of her was terrified.

DJ stared expectantly at the First Response Gold pregnancy test that sat on the counter, waiting for a change. And then it happened. The three minutes were over and with slightly trembling hands, the woman retrieved the stick and sure enough, two very visible lines had appeared. _Pregnant_.

For the sake of accuracy, though she knew she'd need to schedule a doctor's appointment to make it official, she took another test. Same results. _Pregnant_.

The next logical step of course was to tell Steve. Despite the fact that this wasn't planned, DJ knew in her heart that Steve would be over the moon with happiness at the news. Simply by watching how he interacted with her three boys, how much he genuinely loved and cared for them even though they weren't biologically his, she knew that he was meant to be a father.

Later that night after everyone else had gone to bed, Steve sat in the study near the kitchen doing some work on his laptop. DJ came downstairs and stood there watching him for a moment.

"Hey babe, did you remember to throw out the rest of that tuna?" He spoke without looking up from the laptop. He was referring to their conversation earlier that morning in which DJ speculated that it was the tuna that caused her vomiting before work. Even then, in the back of her mind, she knew better.

DJ took a deep breath. "We aren't going to have to throw anything out because I realized it wasn't the tuna that was making me sick.."

Curious, Steve looked up at her from his laptop. "Oh, so what was it?"

Tears began to form in her eyes that never left Steve's.

Steve's expression went from curious to concerned. He stood up and walked towards DJ. "Deej, god, what is it? Are..are you _dying_?!"

DJ quickly shook her head. "No no no. Nothing like that." She took another deep breath, a small grin appearing on her lips. "Steve, I'm...I'm pregnant."

The man's eyes widened, his jaw practically dropping to the floor. "P-pregnant?! You're..you're pregnant?" His eyes glanced downwards at DJ's abdomen then back into her eyes.

Her tears flowed freely now and she nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm pregnant."

The smile on Steve's face illuminated his features. He held DJ's hands in his own. "We're going to have a baby. I'm the happiest man in the world right now."

DJ's smile faded slightly and Steve immediately caught onto it. "You're happy too, right Deej? This..this is a good thing"

"Of course, I'm happy. And I want to be just as happy as you are but I also don't want to get my hopes up until we see a doctor. That's also why I don't want to tell the boys or the rest of the family just yet. You know there were complications in my last pregnancy and along with my age I already know this pregnancy will be high risk.." She lifted her hand, pressing it against his cheek. "But there's nothing I want more in the world than to have this baby with you.."

Steve never took his eyes off the woman, taking in just how open and vulnerable she was in this moment. He kissed the crown of her head softly. "I know you're scared, and that's okay. I'll be brave enough for the both of us."

A wave of relief and comfort washed over DJ after hearing him speak those words. "I love you. _So_ much." She said softly, her voice breaking.

Steve took her hands, interlacing their fingers and placing them on her stomach. "And I love you. More than you could ever imagine."


	2. Heartbeat

***First off, I want to thank each and every one of you who have ever taken the time to favorite or leave a review one of my stories, you guys truly keep me motivated to keep writing.**

 **anyways, I've decided that this will be a multi chapter fic, and just a quick note that it takes place around a one year time jump after Steve came back from LA, so pretty much within the current timeline of the show. Hope you guys enjoy! :)***

DJ scheduled her first prenatal visit right away and a week after the pregnancy test results, her and Steve now sat in the waiting area of the hospital for their appointment. They had both taken the day off from work that day as well.

Looking around, DJ saw a few other expectant mothers, much farther along than she was, and it was still quite surreal to her that she was doing this all over again.

She thought for sure that Tommy Jr would be her last, but she's discovered over the years that sometimes things don't always go as planned, but the unexpected can ultimately be a blessing you never knew even realized you needed.

She glanced down at her hand in Steve's, he hadn't let go since they first sat down, and she was overwhelmed by the sense of just how lucky she was to have a man so unwavering in his love and support for her through everything.

Before they knew it, the nurse stood at the doorway and called out her name. Steve gave DJ's hand a reassuring squeeze and they stood up, following the nurse into the examination room.

The nurse had DJ take a blood test as well as a urine test just as an official confirmation of the pregnancy.

"Just have a seat right here, Ms. Fuller and the doctor will be with you in a moment" said the nurse.

"Thank you" DJ replied with a smile as she sat down on the cool leather exam chair. Steve stood closely by.

A short while later the OB/GYN walked in. She was a tall woman with auburn red hair and a bright smile. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Casey and I'll be conducting your prenatal exam as well as your ultrasound this morning"

DJ and Steve both shook her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you"

Dr. Casey then scrubbed in at the sink and prepared her supplies for DJ's wellness exam. "Okay, Ms. Fuller your blood work shows that you are indeed pregnant, so first we're going to start off with an overall health exam" The doctor explained.

The couple both exchanged a look and DJ nodded in confirmation.

"So, is this your first?" Dr. Casey asked as she placed her stethoscope near DJ's heart.

"Well, his first. My fourth." DJ replied with a smile.

"Oh wow, well congratulations to the both of you" said Dr. Casey. The doctor continued the check up by examining DJ's lungs, abdomen, and blood pressure, as well as a pelvic exam.

"Okay, so everything is looking good so far, but I am a little concerned with your blood pressure readings so we're gonna have to keep a close eye on that. Were there any complications with your first three pregnancies?" Dr. Casey questioned as she got the monitors set up for the ultrasound.

DJ sighed. "Yes. During my last pregnancy, I developed preeclampsia and I know I'm probably at a greater risk of getting it again.."

It pained DJ reliving the memory. There was so much going on during her pregnancy with Tommy Jr., her husband had died unexpectedly, and she was trying her best to keep the remaining pieces of her family together after such a tragedy that changed their lives forever. She hadn't even noticed the symptoms, passing it off as stress, until it was time for delivery and it was almost too late.

The doctor nodded. "That is true. Luckily, this time we're aware of the issue and we'll be monitoring you closely during this pregnancy. You'll also have to do routine blood and urine tests during each of your visits. During your last trimester, depending on how things are going, you may be bedridden for the majority of that time up until delivery"

As the doctor explained this all to DJ, she looked to Steve who was listening intently to each and every word the doctor was saying.

"Okay, now I'm gonna have you lay back for me and we'll go ahead and do the ultrasound. Now, it's still pretty early so you probably won't see much but we should be able to get a heartbeat" Dr. Casey explained as she lifted DJ's blouse and applied the gel.

DJ shivered slightly from the coldness of the gel. Dr. Casey placed the doppler onto DJ's lower abdomen and they all watched the monitor.

They waited for a moment and then there it was. Though there wasn't much to see, it was still the most beautiful sight in the world to both DJ and Steve.

"And there we are. There's your baby" Dr. Casey smiled. She adjusted the probe slightly and following that, there was a heartbeat.

Their beautiful baby's heartbeat. The couple both looked at each other, their eyes filled with tears.

"That's our baby" said Steve, filled to the brim with pride and joy.

"That's our baby" DJ echoed, feeling equally as joyous. Steve bent down, planting a soft kiss to DJ's lips.

"Heartbeat is strong and healthy. Congratulations Mom and Dad" said Dr. Casey. "From these charts, you are six weeks along, and your ultrasound pictures will be printed and you'll be able to pick them up on your way out."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Casey." said DJ as she got up from the chair.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations again to the both you. And we'll see you back here in a month for another check up!"

DJ and Steve retrieved the ultrasound photos from the front desk before exiting the hospital, arm in arm. DJ held the photo in her freehand, she simply couldn't stop staring. Reality had finally settled in.

"Steve, we're having a baby" DJ said softly as they got into the car.

Steve chuckled softly before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "We're having a baby."

He then pulled out of the parking lot to head home.

"So, I was thinking we'll tell everyone next week at the Memorial Day party. I want it to be special for the boys, so we'll tell them the night before and then everyone else at the party." DJ explained, already instinctively going into planning mode.

"That sounds good. Seeing everyone's reaction will certainly be something" said Steve.

DJ smiled at the thought. "Yeah it will be. There's never a dull moment with this family, that's for sure"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Steve added as he softly kissed the top of DJ's hand, eyes still focused on the road.

"Neither would I" DJ replied, her free hand already naturally resting on her stomach that now carried a precious new life.


	3. Telling the Family

"Steve, honey, you do know you won't be able to feel anything this early on" DJ pointed out.

The couple were laying in bed facing each other, DJ's cotton pajama top pulled up as she watched Steve gently rub her barely there bump. Or, as Steve affectionately called their growing baby- "little peanut"

It had been two weeks since her appointment, two days until the Memorial Day party in which the entire family would learn of their newest addition, and DJ's plan for telling the boys would be happening in less than 24 hours.

The man simply smiled and planted a soft kiss to her stomach. "I know"

It was beyond evident in Steve's every action since the moment he learned she was pregnant that he loved this baby so much already. The intense, unconditional love reserved for a father and his child.

"I can't wait to tell the boys tomorrow. It's been torture keeping this from them" Steve said while he continued his small, gentle strokes on her stomach.

"Me either. I'm just hoping they'll actually be happy about it" DJ replied.

"I'm sure they will be, sweetheart. And even if they're less than enthused, they'll eventually come around once the shock wears off" Steve reassured her.

DJ sighed contently, her nerves feeling a lot more at ease. "You're right. You always know just what to say to keep me calm" She yawned quietly, her eyelids fluttering.

"Anytime" Steve leaned forward, kissing her gently. "Now sleep."

Shortly after that, the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning after breakfast, DJ set her plan into motion. Jackson and Max were in their room occupied by their electronics when DJ and Steve, along with Tommy in Steve's arms, walked into the room.

With a smile, DJ held up a light grey toddler sized shirt that read "I may be little but I'm going to be a big brother" in navy blue bold lettering. "Hey boys, what do you think of this new shirt for Tommy?"

"It's fine."

"Fine."

Jackson and Max each absentmindedly replied without even bothering to look up.

"Seriously? You guys didn't even look!" said DJ.

Reluctantly, they both put their devices down and looked up.

Max caught on a little faster than Jackson. "Wait a minute - big brother? Mom are you saying...you're _PREGNANT_?!"

Jackson's eyes widened in surprise.

Steve smiled as he watched their reactions unfold.

"Shhh. Not so loud, sweetie. I don't want everyone else knowing just yet" DJ responded as she shut the door and moved closer to them.

"To answer your question though, yes. I'm pregnant. You boys are going to have a new baby brother or sister come January."

"Holy chalupas, another baby?! I'm having heart palpitations. I think I need to lie down for a while until I can process all of this" Max dramatically fainted backwards on his bed. The middle Fuller was always known for his signature theatrics.

"Woah.." Jackson said with a spaced out look in his eyes.

"What honey? How do you feel about this?" DJ asked her oldest son.

"I don't know I just - I guess I figured that ship had sailed a long time ago for you but hey - who am I to judge?" Jackson said with a shrug. DJ shot him a look of disapproval. "Congrats, guys. Not changing any diapers though"

"Love that enthusiasm, Jackson" DJ quipped sarcastically. However, she was relieved at how well this was going so far.

Max spoke up again. "But seriously though. Did we really need _another_ baby added to this family? First there was Tommy, then Pamela, then we got double the headaches with Aunt Steph's twins, what - a year ago now? And now this? What are we doing? Trying to give the Duggar family a run for their money?!"

DJ and Steve couldn't help but laugh at Max's rant. They could admit he wasn't exactly wrong.

Once the laughter died down, DJ turned her attention to Tommy. "What do you think, my sweet Tommy? Are you ready to be a big brother?"

Tommy gave a thumbs up. "You got it dude" DJ could only hope that he would keep this same attitude as the months progressed.

"Okay, group hug. Let's bring it in, boys." DJ announced, opening her arms. Steve, Jackson, Max and Tommy all gathered around in a warm embrace.

And it was in that very moment that the unbreakable bond they each shared somehow, all at once, strengthened and became entirely new.

DJ was up bright and early the next morning to ensure that the Memorial Day get together would go off without a hitch. The kitchen and outdoor area were decorated in a very patriotic theme of red, white, and blue, and most of the food was already cooked.

Not only was she in planning and organizing mode, she was also in "no slip ups about being pregnant" mode around Steph or Kimmy while they organized said party, which was proving to be quite difficult.

Two of the most important women in her life, her sister and her best friend, were two women who she told absolute everything to. And as they went on with mundane conversations that made the tedious task of chopping potatoes seem to fly by, DJ wanted nothing more than to jump up on the kitchen table and announce the big news to them.

It would certainly be a way more interesting topic of discussion than their current venting on the subject of women's bikinis and the fact that you had to pay for both the top and bottom instead of the whole thing as one price.

Later on that day, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky were the first to arrive for the party along with Nicky, Alex, and little Pamela.

When they walked into the kitchen, Jesse put Pamela down and she began looking around.

"Where cousins?" the toddler asked.

"They're all playing in the backyard, sweetie" DJ said with a smile. There was a slip n slide, inflatable pool, as well as water guns that would hopefully guarantee the adults at least a couple of hours to themselves.

"Yayyy!" Pamela exclaimed happily as she ran out the back door.

"Hey Nick and Alex why don't you guys go out there too and entertain the kids?" Becky suggested.

"Entertain the kids? What are we, clowns?" Nicky argued.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Jesse responded jokingly.

Nicky and Alex were in a sort of awkward stage where they were adults, but didn't feel quite adult enough to sit around in the kitchen with their parents and older cousins, but also didn't feel young enough to hangout with the kids either.

However, since there was a slip n slide involved that neither twin could resist, they ended up in the backyard as well.

"You girls absolutely must try my Watermelon Sangrias. I found this recipe online and it's super refreshing and delicious" said Becky as she sat her bags down.

"Ooh that sounds delicious" Stephanie replied.

"Yeah definitely. Bring on the spirits and plenty of them!" Kimmy agreed.

DJ remained quite, merely offering a slight smile.

"Lasagna may not be her strong suit, but your Aunt Beck can make a mean watermelon sangria that's for sure" Uncle Jesse chimes in. Becky responded with an elbow to his side. " _Oww_!" Jesse winced.

"So, how's everything going with your new job on The Gab?" DJ asked Aunt Becky, attempting to shift the conversation away from alcohol.

"Great so far. Vicky is an excellent co-host and the crew is really great to work with." Becky beamed proudly.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you" DJ replied as she put the finished potato salad in the refrigerator to chill.

"So where's our favorite human vacuum?" Jesse asked.

DJ chuckled lightly. "Steve's at the grocery store fixing our apparent chip shortage." She remembered what he told her earlier "The chip to guest ratio can make or break a party, Deej"

The baby monitor that sat on the table lit up with the sounds of crying coming from the basement bedroom.

"Sounds like the girls are awake. Be right back" Stephanie said as she got up from the table.

A couple minutes later, Stephanie came back up the stairs, this time carrying her one year old twin baby girls, Lyric and Melody, freshly awake from their nap and rubbing the sleepy from their eyes.

They each wore a red white and blue romper with matching headbands complete with a bow that stood out atop their tiny blonde curls.

"Aww there's my little nieces looking as precious as ever. Come to Aunt Becky" The older woman cooed with her arms stretched open towards the twins.

Stephanie smiled as she handed the girls to Becky. It was just her with the babies that weekend, since Jimmy was on a photography assignment in Fresno. It was his first since the babies were born and she had insisted that he take it.

Next to arrive was Joey along with his wife and four children. No announcement was needed, considering everyone could hear them before they even came through the door.

"Hey guys, nice to see you. The kids are all in the back" DJ explained as she guided Joey's brood towards the backyard like a crossing guard at a school.

DJ then turned her attention back to Joey and his wife Ginger. "Umm excuse me? What is all this? You were only supposed to bring the fish"

Joey held a large bag that seemed to have come from one of the local firework pop-up shops. "We did. And we also brought a little extra something something. Ginger has a few tricks up her sleeves for later tonight" He explained.

"No wait there literally is something up my sleeve" Ginger said as she began pulling an American flag patterned scarf from the sleeve of her shirt. "When does it end?!" She crooned dramatically.

"Is she a class act or what?" Joey stated proudly.

"Cut. It. Out." The couple said in unison. "Jinx! Buy me a coke!"

"Hey Beck, you might wanna get a move on with those drinks. God knows we're gonna it need with the Gladstone's here...Gladstoning up the place" Jesse said.

Becky got her ingredients out and began with the first step, slicing the watermelon. "Hey Deej, when I'm finished you can be the first to judge"

It had become a tradition between Becky and DJ to be the first to try each other's dishes, or in this case a drink, and give an honest opinion.

"Oh no, that's okay. Maybe Kimmy could do it?" DJ replied.

"I gladly volunteer as tribute!" Kimmy exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kimmy. It's a drink not the hunger games" Stephanie replied shaking her head.

"Hey, you don't get to make fun of me. Remember who carried those little miracles of yours for nine whole months?" Kimmy pointed out. She never failed to pull the surrogacy card whenever it was convenient and of course it worked every single time.

Stephanie sighed. "Yes. Yes you did and like I've always told you, I am eternally grateful. We're bonded for life, sister."

"And don't you forget it!" Kimmy said as she rummaged through the drawer for her special drinking straw.

When Becky was finished making the drink, Kimmy was first in line. She took a sip with her crazy straw. "Sweet cheese, that is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it Kimmy" Becky laughed.

DJ pretended to occupy herself with other things while everyone else made themselves a drink.

"Deej, aren't you gonna have some?" Becky questioned her oldest niece.

DJ waved her off. "Not right now, maybe a little later"

Becky found it a little strange but decided to shrug it off.

Shortly after that, Steve came back from the store.

"Our chip crisis has been averted, everyone!" He said, lifting up four bags that contained various types of chips.

Fernando and Ramona came in behind Steve. "Is the food ready yet? I'm starrrvinggg" Fernando whined.

"Really, Papá? You just ate like an hour ago" said Ramona.

"Well, I'm hungry again!" Fernando replied, crossing his arms.

Steve greeted DJ with a kiss, and she had to pull his hand back that now naturally went towards her belly in order to not draw attention.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea began to creep into the back of DJ's throat. She realized it was the fish. Not because it was rancid, but this pregnancy had caused her an aversion to any types of seafood.

"Joey can you please take that fish outside? Thank you" DJ said as she scrunched up her nose and turned away to grab her water bottle and take a sip.

Everyone else was talking amongst themselves and hadn't noticed what had just transpired. Everyone, of course, except the ever perceptive Aunt Becky.

Becky came up close to DJ , pulling her aside and whispered into her ear. "How far along are you?"

DJ jumped, slightly startled. "W- what? How'd you figure it out?"

"Well, first you wouldn't try my drink and then I see that you got nauseous over the smell of that fish. Not to mention, you have a certain glow about you. I mean, you've had a glow ever since you and Steve got back together - but this is different." Becky explained.

DJ sighed. Of course Becky would figure it out, she'd already been through it twice before. "To answer your question, I'm eight weeks today." She said quietly.

Becky grinned happily, gently grasping DJ's shoulders. "Deej, oh my gosh, congratulations!"

DJ returned the smile. "Thank you. But you can't say anything. Only Steve and the boys know right now and I plan on telling everyone later on while we eat."

Becky did the zipped lips gesture. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me"

Danny and Vicky were the last to arrive.

"There you guys are! Finally!" DJ said, greeting them both with a hug.

"Yeah, Dad, we were tempted to start without ya" said Stephanie.

"Hey, I'm old. I'm allowed to show up late to things now" said Danny.

"Oh, hush. You aren't _that_ old" Vicky replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks, honey. You keep me young that's for sure" Danny replied, kissing his girlfriend.

"Okay okay enough of that. Let's eat!" Stephanie interrupted.

The food was laid out perfectly on the outdoor table adorned with a blue and white table cloth. There was grilled chicken and fish, ribs, burgers, hot dogs for the kids, pasta salad, baked beans, grilled corn, chips and guacamole, and for desert- festive vanilla cupcakes and a strawberry rhubarb layer cake. It was a feast that fit perfectly for a large family such as theirs.

The sun was beginning to set and there were tiki torches lit to keep the mosquitoes away.

Ginger Gladstone gave a show along with their dinner by doing various magic tricks with the sparklers they'd brought.

After twenty minutes or so of talking and laughter among guests, it was time for the big reveal.

DJ gave a gentle squeeze to Steve's hand before the both stood up. She used a fork to tap her glass of lemonade to get everyone's attention.

"Attention, family! Steve and I have an important announcement to make" DJ said.

Becky smiled knowingly while everyone else seemed confused.

"Life as we know it is about to change forever. A new life is on the way..." DJ started. "And I need for everyone to look up at the sky...right...now!"

Right at that moment, the sky illuminated with fireworks. However, these weren't just any ordinary fireworks. In the sky read "Baby Hale Coming January 2019" in silver sparkles. Max stood off to the side taking photos just as his mom instructed him earlier.

"I gotta admit honey that's way cooler than what we had planned" Joey whispered to Ginger.

With mouths agape in pure surprise, everyone turned their attention back to the proud parents.

The family immediately began circling them with hugs and word of congratulations.

Stephanie smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged her sister. "I cannot believe you kept this from me! How rude!"

"And me! Your BFF!" Kimmy joined in, making it a group hug.

"Believe me, it was _so_ hard" DJ replied as she hugged the both of them.

Danny came up to her next. "You're making me a grandpa again? I was just now getting used to those two" The older man pointed to Stephanie's girls who sat on a blanket each ravishing a cupcake.

Stephanie shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Really Dad?"

Danny hugged both DJ and Steve. "Congratulations you two. Steve, you're going to make an excellent father. I just know it"

Steve smiled. "Thank you, sir. That means the world to me coming from you"

The rest of the night consisted of celebration, laughter, and plenty of love beyond comprehension.


	4. Late Night Cravings

Now that the family all knew and so far the tests confirmed that everything was fine and the baby was developing healthily, DJ's fears were finally beginning to subside.

A few days prior, alone in her bedroom, she stared at the ultrasound photo and it was then that she made a promise to herself that she would no longer let these fears and anxieties of what could go wrong take away from her joy of being pregnant.

She was already starting to paint an image in her mind of what their baby would look like, whether it'd be another little boy or maybe even a little girl.

Though it was only the beginning stages of their journey, Steve was right by DJ's side through it all. The morning sickness, the aches and pains, the shift in mood swings and hormones, and of course - the cravings.

It was a little after 1am and after taking a pretty long nap that day after work, it felt a lot more like 1pm for DJ. She and Steve were on the couch in the living room, DJ laying across his lap while he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. Besides the background noise of the television currently tuned to one of the various late night shows, the house was quiet.

Steve checked the time on his phone. "Wow, we're up late. I guess this is what life on the edge feels like"

DJ smiled. "I guess it is. It'll make good practice though for when the baby comes and we're up at all hours of the night"

"Yeah except it'll be me doing most of the getting up at night. I'll want you to get as much rest as possible" Steve stated.

DJ shook her head, chuckling lightly. "You say that now"

"No I mean it." Steve said, placing a soft kiss to the top of her hand.

A minute or two later, DJ lifted her chin to look up at Steve. "Steve, honey?"

Steve smiled at the use of her cutesy voice and doe eyes which meant she wanted something. "Yes, my love?"

"Ummm I have a really strong craving right now for chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and fries. Wendy's fries to be specific. Large." DJ bit her lip slightly as she awaited Steve's answer.

She rubbed her belly, her bump now more prominent at 10 weeks. "And you know I don't normally eat like this. This is all baby"

The man couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how adorable she was. "Anything for you and our baby"

"Thank you. You're the best" DJ said as she sat up.

Steve stood up, retrieving his keys from the living room table and he gave her a quick kiss goodbye before heading out the door to his destinations - the 24 hour convenience store and the Wendy's drive thru.

While Steve was gone, DJ's mind once again wandered to the way their lives would change when the baby was here.

She could just picture Steve experiencing the wonder and beauty of every first that came with raising a baby and an excitement stirred within her.

Steve arrived quietly back to the house after thirty minutes with a Wendy's and Safeway grocery store bag.

DJ was snuggled cozily on the couch in a blanket with her feet tucked underneath her.

"Consider your late night cravings satisfied, my queen" Steve said as he sat down on the couch and got the items out of the bag for DJ.

He went into the kitchen and came back with two spoons. "I figured you wouldn't need a bowl"

"You know me so well" DJ said as she sat up to eat. Steve had bought enough for the two of them and for a while they sat in a comfortable silence.

Steve smiled at the sight of DJ dipping her french fries into the ice cream and savoring every bite.

DJ noticed him watching. "What? This is like, the _best_ combination I've _ever_ tasted. Really."

"I can tell" Steve replied in amusement.

DJ dipped another fry into the ice cream and held it out towards Steve. "Here, Steve, you've gotta try this"

Steve laughed as he opened his mouth and DJ fed him the ice cream covered French fry. The couple laughed quietly together.

Eventually, the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream as well as the fries were completely devoured and the sleepiness began to finally settle in.

DJ yawned and rested her head on Steve's shoulder.

He rubbed her arm gently. "Ready for bed, sweetheart?" She nodded.

Steve got up from the couch and proceeded to lift DJ into his arms.

DJ smiled softly. "Mm you know you soon enough I'll be too big for you to be able to do this"

Steve returned the smile as he walked towards the stairs. "Well then I'll have to cherish it while I can"

Once in their bedroom, Steve laid DJ onto the bed, tucking her in with a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Watching the stillness and peacefulness of her features as she quickly drifted to sleep, it was moments like these where Steve felt overwhelmed with the immeasurable amount of love he held in his heart for DJ. He was overwhelmed by the knowledge that he would do absolutely any and everything for her, his soulmate.


	5. Meet the Parents (again)

***A/N: I know I literally just updated but I was feeling inspired today. Hope you enjoy and as always, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated!***

Standing in the full length mirror in her bedroom, DJ lost count of how many times she changed outfits that day. She was now wearing a short sleeved blue and white floral print sundress, the fabric hugging at the roundness where her baby continued to grow each and every day.

"You changed clothes _again_?" Steve questioned as he walked into the room. He had already been dressed for the past hour.

Steve walked up behind DJ, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her abdomen. He smiled at their reflections in the mirror.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But I think I'm sticking with this. What do you think?" DJ asked.

"I mean I thought you looked great four outfits ago but of course you look perfect in anything" Steve complimented.

DJ smiled, relaxing against him. It wasn't exactly the clothes that had her in such a frenzy, but more so her nerves. Her and Steve, along with the boys, were going up to Sonoma County to visit Steve's parents where they now resided. After retiring years ago, the Hales' made the move and now lived comfortably and quietly on their Vineyard property. Upon learning of the pregnancy, his mother insisted that they visit as soon as possible.

"Are you nervous about seeing my parents?" Steve questioned, seeming to read her mind.

DJ sighed. "A little, yes."

Steve held her close, gently kissing her shoulder blade. "You have no reason to be, though. You've met them before, they love you."

"I mean yeah I know I met your parents when we were younger but the most recent time I saw your mom, she was short with me, like there was a problem." She shook her head and stepped away from the mirror. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me anymore."

Steve took both DJ's hands into his. "Hey, look at me" DJ lifted her head so they were looking eye to eye. "You have nothing to worry about, Deej. My mom likes you. And if any problems come up, I'll step in so we can make things right."

DJ nodded. "Okay, well, I have to go make sure the boys are ready and then we can head out." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then went to find the boys.

As she walked into the hallway, Tommy immediately came running out of his room towards her. "Hey baby boy, did Jackson help you get dressed?"

She observed the toddler and immediately noticed his pants were on inside out. "I guess that answers my question"

"Jackson Elliott Fuller I thought I told you to help your brother get dressed!" DJ scolded as she entered the older boys' room.

"I did" Jackson replied.

DJ crossed her arms. "Then why are his pants on inside out?"

"I believe his exact words were 'I do it myself. I a big boy now'" Jackson responded matter-of-factly.

DJ shook her head and helped her youngest son. While she was doing that, Max walked in fully dressed and ready to go.

"I'm ready, Mom!" Max announced.

DJ smiled. "Good job, Max." She then turned towards Jackson. "Your turn, Jackson. Get dressed, please. I'd like to get going soon. And make sure you shower too."

For DJ, simply getting the boys presentable enough to leave the house in a reasonable amount of time was an event in itself.

A short while later, the family was packed into the car and with Steve driving, they began their trip further north to the wine country known as Sonoma Valley.

The drive through the valley with open skies and vast hills and mountains was quite scenic even though it was only an hour long drive.

They made it there in no time and as they pulled into the driveway DJ took note of just how beautiful the house and the land that surrounded them was.

The beige colored ranch-style home was a two story home surrounded by a vast 40 acres of open land that included a vineyard. At the front of the house, there were rose bushes and two wooden rocking chairs on the front porch.

"I need you boys to be on your best behavior while we're here, got it?" DJ said as they got out of the car.

"That won't be a problem for me, I'm always on my best behavior" Max stated proudly.

Steve opened the door with his key and they walked inside. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Spacious, but still maintaining a warm and cozy feel.

"Mom? Dad? We're here!" Steve called out.

The older couple then emerged from the kitchen area.

"Hi, come right on in and make yourselves at home" Steve's mom, Deborah, greeted them. The woman had thick, dark brown hair with bits of grey peppered in, with blue green eyes and a smile identical to Steve's.

"Hey son, good to see you" said James, Steve's dad. He smiled and gave a polite nod to DJ as well. He was a tall man, average build. He had grey hair and his skin tanned from spending a lot of his time maintaining the land.

"It seems like forever since I've seen you last" The older woman complained as she hugged her son.

Steve smiled. "It's only been about two weeks, Mom"

"That's two weeks too long!" Deborah replied back. "But I guess I'll give you a break this time since you've been pretty preoccupied" She then looked at DJ who was half hiding behind Steve. He placed a protective arm around her waist.

"DJ, nice to see you" Steve's mom pulled her in for a hug, which to DJ felt slightly tensed. Her tone also didn't seem as enthusiastic as when she was talking to Steve, but DJ decided it was probably all in her head.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Hale" DJ smiled.

"Oh please, call me Debbie. You are carrying my grandchild after all" Debbie replied, glancing down at DJ's stomach.

"And these three handsome gentlemen must be your sons?" Debbie said, smiling at the three boys.

"Yep, these are my boys. Jackson, Max, and Tommy." DJ stated, pointing out each of them.

"And how old are you boys?" The woman asked

"Fifteen" "Ten" "Twee!" The boys all answered.

Debbie chuckled softly. "How sweet! I hope you guys have an appetite because I made my famous homemade ravioli and a salad with vegetables I just picked from my garden this morning!"

Steve's eyes suddenly widened in excitement as he looked at DJ. "Oh my gosh, Deej, Mom makes the _BEST_ homemade ravioli. You guys are gonna love it!"

They made their way to the dining room area where plates, glasses, and utensils were already set.

DJ instinctively went towards the kitchen to help serve the food.

"No no, honey I've got this. You all are guests" Debbie insisted. The older woman led DJ back to her seat.

After the food was served, they all sat at the table and began eating.

"So, DJ, how far along are you now?" Debbie asked.

"12 weeks" DJ replied with a smile.

"Ooh, getting closer to the end of the first trimester. I bet you're relieved" said Debbie.

DJ chuckled lightly. "Definitely"

"Are you boys excited about the baby?" Debbie asked them.

"For the most part, yeah" Jackson replied.

DJ rolled her eyes a bit, though she was grateful that at least there was some excitement there.

Debbie nodded. "Well you guys are lucky that's for sure. I remember when Steve was little, he begged his dad and I for a little brother for _years_. Remember that James?"

"Mhm, I sure do. Then we got him that dog and that finally shut him up for a while" James reminisced.

This caused them all to laugh with each other.

The boys all finished up their food first and Steve's dad showed them to the den where they could hang out and watch television for a bit.

DJ, Steve, and his parents all sat at the table enjoying a glass of strawberry lemonade.

"So, from what Steve has told us, you all have quite the full house there in San Francisco." Debbie said, taking a sip of lemonade.

"We certainly do, we love it though." DJ replied.

"I'm sure you do but having all those people in and out, and all the noise, that probably won't be good for the baby" Debbie queried.

"Mom.." Steve said in a warning tone.

DJ, now a tad annoyed, maintained her composure. "Our baby will be perfectly fine. Sure, there's a lot of people, but that just means there's a lot of extra love to go around too, which is more than good for the baby"

"That may be so, but I still think you all should at least consider possibly moving out here and finding a home" Debbie pressed on.

This time Steve jumped in. "Mom, I already discussed this with you. Our lives are in San Francisco. DJ's practice, my practice, our friends and family. Not to mention the kids lives are all there too. We can't just up and leave"

Debbie sighed. "I understand that, Steven, I'm just saying it's something you should consider. How many rooms does that house have? Will there be adequate space for the baby?"

"Yes, Mom. You don't need to worry, our baby won't be bunking in the laundry room with the dog or anything if that's what you're thinking" Steve joked.

"I'm just making sure. I mean, I know this wasn't planned. But then again that makes sense considering nothing in this relationship so far seems to have been planned…" Debbie retorted.

 _Annnd there it was.._

DJ looked down, taking a deep breath.

"Come on, Mom. That was completely unnecessary!" Steve scolded.

"Am I wrong though? Not that long ago, you were all set to marry that lovely woman Connie Jane, and then you just..leave her at the altar just like that? So irresponsible. I know we didn't raise you that way" Debbie went on.

Steve sat back in his chair, sighing in exasperation. "Here we go again - listen, I do realize how irresponsible that was and I know that people got hurt. If I could go back and do it a different way, I would. But I can't. All I can do is focus on the now. And the fact of the matter is, this woman right here is the love of my life and also the woman carrying my child. I love her with my entire heart and soul and nothing, _nothing_ , could ever change that."

Everyone was silent after that and DJ's heart fluttered at the way her man stood up for her even to his mother. She gave him a smile as a silent thank you and he smiled back.

"Where's your bathroom?" DJ asked as she stood up. It wasn't only because of the awkwardness that now lingered in the air, she actually did have to go and the baby mostly controlled the workings of her bladder these days.

"Right down the hallway there and to your left" Debbie informed her.

DJ exited the dining room and quickly found the bathroom.

When DJ was finished in the bathroom, she found that everyone had migrated to the backyard. The boys were playing out in the grass with Steve and Steve's mom sat in the screened in patio watching them.

DJ hesitated at the sliding glass door, debating on whether or not she should even go out there.

She realized that hiding wouldn't solve anything, so she went out there and took a seat at the other side of patio table. DJ took in the beautiful scenery of the mountains that surrounded them in the distance.

Debbie looked at her briefly then turned her attention back to Steve and the boys.

They both watched as Steve played around talking animatedly with the boys and engaging with them on their level.

"He's really good with them, I see" Debbie said, finally breaking the silence between them.

DJ nodded, her smile growing. "He is. He loves them as if they were his own. Something I'm beyond grateful for"

There was another beat of silence between them before Debbie spoke up again.

"DJ, I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I promise I have nothing against you. Steve's my only child and I'm just looking out for him. His first marriage ended badly, that Katherine hurt him very deeply and I couldn't live with myself seeing that hurt in him ever again" Debbie explained.

DJ's expression softened and she slid closer to where Debbie was seated. "I would never, _ever_ , hurt your son, Debbie. I can promise you that"

Debbie smiled and wiped away a tear. "I know you wouldn't, dear. Truthfully, all these years I've always thought you were the best girlfriend he ever had. This is just me being a crazy, overprotective mother"

DJ laughed softly. "As a fellow mom I can definitely understand that, and you're not crazy." She placed a reassuring hand on the other woman's arm. They both laughed a little.

"What's that I see? Are those my two favorite girls getting along?" Steve said as he walked up to the porch.

"Yes, DJ and I had a very nice talk. Everything's good now" Debbie informed her son.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Steve gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "By the way, where's Dad?"

"Where he always is, his man cave aka the garage" Debbie replied, shaking her head.

"Okay, cool. Be right back" Steve said.

Steve made a pit stop in the kitchen, grabbing a plate of loaded potato skins for him and his Dad. His appetite inherited from the older gentleman himself.

He found his dad right where his mom said he would be in the garage. James Hale was sitting in a chair watching wrestling on TV when Steve came in. He was a rather quiet man compared to Steve, but he definitely shared the same love of wrestling as his son.

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?"

James muted the TV. "Sure, son. What about?"

"Well, there's something I need your advice on. You know DJ's boys? Well, I love those boys like they're my own and I've been thinking a lot about it and I want to ask DJ about maybe legally adopting them. I mean, like I said, I love them like they're my own, and with the new baby coming I don't want them to ever doubt that. And I want us to be an official family. Whaddya think?" Steve popped a loaded potato skin into his mouth while he waited for his Dad's answer.

"I think, the fact that you found this important enough to ask me for my advice, already gives you your answer. You're gonna be a great Dad, Steve. I have no doubt in my mind about that" The older Hale smiled.

Steve smiled. "Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot. Now all I have to do is think of the right time to ask"

"You'll figure it out" James replied knowingly.

The family spent another hour at the Hale residence before deciding to head back home.

"I hope you all enjoyed yourselves" Debbie said.

"I know I sure did. You have quite the home here, ma'am." Max replied.

Debbie chuckled. "Well, we're practically family now so you boys are welcomed to visit here anytime you'd like"

They all hugged and said their goodbyes before leaving.

With the sun beginning to set, the drive home was even more magical than when they were on the way there.

The beauty of the burnt orange and purplish skies above them aligned perfectly with the feeling that stirred inside both DJ and Steve, hand in hand singing along with the boys to every song that came on the radio as they drove home.


	6. A Day’s Work

***A/N: Fun fact - a lot of veterinarian research went into this chapter so I hope it's appreciated lol. Also, DJ and Steve are married in this story. I left it vague in the beginning when I wasn't sure if I was continuing with multiple chapters. Hope you enjoy :)***

"1..2…3..Say...Second trimesterrrr!" Stephanie crooned playfully from behind the camera.

"Take the picture alreadyyy" DJ said through closed teeth.

It was a Wednesday morning before work and DJ and Steve were posing for her 14 week baby bump photos. DJ held up a rectangle shaped chalkboard that read "14 weeks: Baby Hale is the size of a lemon" in light green chalk and a yellow lemon drawn on it as well. Steve stood next to her grinning from ear to ear as he held up an actual lemon near her belly.

Stephanie snapped a few more photos and after she was done, DJ turned to face Steve and he stared back at her. It was a simple action that happened quite often in their relationship. All it would take is one glance, and suddenly they were completely lost in each other's eyes, drowning in shades of blue.

It was also an action that their family and friends had become well acquainted with as well, which was why Stephanie merely shook her head and set the camera down nearby, mumbling something about having to get ready for work, when she realized she couldn't pull them out of their trance.

"We should probably get ready for work now" DJ said, her eyes still locked into Steve's.

"We should, but staring at you like this all day sounds a lot more appealing" Steve replied.

DJ giggled a bit and they both reluctantly broke away from their gaze.

Since it was now summer and the boys were out of school, getting ready for work in the mornings was a lot less hectic.

Steve was already dressed and ready to go when DJ came downstairs to the kitchen.

"You're right on time. I made us a little breakfast" Steve told her as he turned off the stove and set the pan of scrambled eggs down.

"Oh that's okay, I'm not really hungry just yet. I'll grab something on the way" DJ replied.

"No you won't. You'll forget" The toaster oven dinged indicating the bagels were done. Steve took them out and spread strawberry cream cheese on each of them.

He put some scrambled eggs onto the plate along with the lightly toasted bagel and slid the plate towards DJ. "Deej, you need to eat" His tone became serious but DJ knew it was purely out of love.

"Okay, okay. I'll eat, I'll eat" DJ smiled as she picked up the bagel and took a bite. "See?"

Steve smiled at his wife. "That's better" He poured them both a glass of orange juice as well.

The couple enjoyed a quick breakfast together before heading their separate ways to work.

DJ arrived at the clinic just before 8:30am. "Morning, Janet" She greeted her secretary.

"Good morning, Dr. Fuller" Janet replied back as she handed DJ the tablet containing patient charts.

DJ logged into the system and looked over the schedule for the day. "Ooh, looks like a busy morning ahead of us. Perfect" She said enthusiastically.

DJ was thankful that her energy was starting to come back, because even being pregnant wouldn't stop her from putting her all into the work she did.

"Are Tristan and Abigail in yet?" DJ asked. Tristan and Abigail were veterinarian technicians that now worked for DJ at Fuller Family Pet Care. For DJ they were more like two lifesavers after Matt quit.

"Not yet. They'll be in at 9" Janet informed her.

After putting on her lab coat and placing her wedding ring on the necklace she wore while working, DJ started off the morning by checking on inpatients.

One dog had been in overnight on a drip after vomiting for the past four days. She examined him - temperature, pulse and respiration check – all perfect.

"Everything's looking good, Sammy. Looks like you'll get to go home to mommy this afternoon" DJ said as she pet the dog, an aging black retriever, and observed his empty food bowl which showed his appetite was also back to normal.

Next, DJ checked on another inpatient, a little cat who had sadly been hit by a car. "Good morning sweet Bella" DJ cooed affectionately as she opened the cage. The cat meowed in response.

She had been in overnight on fluids, painkillers and a heat pad. DJ examined her then got in touch with her owner, informing them that she would like to perform x-rays of the pelvis and chest because she is breathing quickly and has yet to pass any urine.

DJ administers painkillers to the grey and white tabby cat to keep her comfortable and adds her to the list of " surgical/medical to-dos" for the day.

A typical day at the clinic certainly wasn't always easy but DJ genuinely enjoyed the work she did and the impact she made in the lives of defenseless animals.

DJ heard Tristan and Abigail arriving shortly after that.

Both of the vet techs were much younger than DJ, each in their mid 20s, but they had so far proven to be loyal employees who possessed great work ethic and a passion for animal lives.

They both scrubbed in and met DJ in the exam room.

"Hey, guys." DJ said when she heard them come in.

"Morning, Dr. Fuller. What do you have for us today?" Tristan said as he assisted Abigail in tying the back of her scrubs.

"Well, our first appointment we're microchipping a puppy. They should be here any minute" DJ informed them. "And after that we have a couple dog booster vaccinations and a rabbit nail clip."

"Okay sounds good. Any major surgeries today?" Abigail inquired.

DJ scanned the charts on her tablet. "Yes we have two surgeries this afternoon and one is a big dog so I'll definitely need assistance from the both of you"

Her colleagues were the first people to be made aware of her pregnancy besides Steve and they were well aware that it would often mean extra assistance on their part when it came to conducting X-Rays, administering certain medications, and lifting heavy animals.

Besides being eager to learn, Abigail and Tristan both genuinely enjoyed assisting DJ in surgeries because of the welcoming atmosphere she provided.

There would always be music playing and she would encourage them to move to the music and sing along as they worked. Some may have considered it to be unconventional, but DJ was a firm believer that the energy and mindset you put into the care of the patient could greatly affect the outcome.

For the rest of the morning, DJ and her team worked consistently on each case presented. Once the morning appointments were all taken care of, DJ examined each surgical case scheduled for that afternoon and made sure to order blood tests on any she wasn't completely sure about.

DJ then instructed her assistants to get the patients prepped for surgery before walking back into the main lobby area to retrieve X-ray scans from Janet at the front desk.

As she was walking, DJ suddenly felt a wave of lightheadedness come over her and her vision became slightly blurred. She grasped at her temple, blinking rapidly as she immediately sat down in the nearest chair.

Janet noticed this and immediately ran to her side. "Are you alright, Dr. Fuller?" She asked in a concerned tone.

DJ glanced at the woman and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what happened. I just felt kinda faint all of a sudden. I'm fine though. It's probably because I haven't drank any water all day"

"Well, here you go" Janet grabbed a water bottle and handed it to her boss.

"Thank you Janet" DJ replied graciously.

"No trouble at all. You had me frightened there for a minute" Janet replied.

DJ sipped the water. "No need to be frightened. I'm okay. In fact, I'm feeling better already." She drank some more of the water until it was half empty.

DJ then stood up, giving a quick smile and nod towards Janet. "Now I have patients to get to"

A few more hours go by, and all of DJ's surgical patients for the day were in post-op and DJ took that time to phone a pathologist regarding the blood tests as well as fill out some paperwork.

By 2pm, all of her patients are awake and eating and DJ realized it's time for her to eat as well.

Right as she was going over lunch options, Steve walked through the front door.

DJ immediately came up to him, greeting him with a hug and kiss. "Steve, this is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since I got off early and I knew you'd be going on lunch soon, I thought I'd come up here and surprise you. I was thinking maybe we could go to that Greek place down the street that you love so much" Steve said.

DJ smiled brightly. "That sounds perfect." She takes off her lab coat, changes out of her scrubs and grabs her purse out of the employee lounge in the back.

Then, she walks hand in hand out of the clinic with Steve.

It was a nice day out, not too hot and with a slight overcast, and DJ was grateful to experience it outside of the clinic.

They walked down the street to a restaurant called Troy Greek Cuisine. The weather was nice, so they chose to sit at one of the outdoor tables and ordered their usual, gyros and potato wedges.

Their food arrived shortly after and the couple ate while enjoying the company of one another as well as the weather.

"This is nice" DJ said.

"What is" Steve asked, smiling.

DJ shrugged a little, smiling back at him. "Just us sitting here, having lunch together."

Steve nodded. "It is pretty nice"

Ten more minutes or so of easy conversation about any and everything went by and Steve decided this was as good a time as any to bring up a certain question.

"You know, DJ, there's something I wanted to ask you, and just so you know, there's no pressure or anything. I don't expect you to have an answer right away. I just wanna make that clear"

DJ looked a bit confused as she waited for him to go on.

"I know this is pretty big, but I truly feel like it's the right thing to do and -"

DJ interrupted him, placing a hand over his hand. "Steve, just tell me what the question is!"

Steve smiled and took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask what you think about the idea of me legally adopting the boys. Like I said, I know this is huge and you don't have to answer right away. But like you already know, I love those boys like they're my own and with the baby on the way, us being an official family would just add on to the greatest blessing of my life, the icing on the cake, if you will"

During Steve's rambling he realized he hadn't let DJ say anything yet. "So what do you say, Deej?" He held her hand across the table.

Tears began streaming from her eyes.

 _Oh no. Did I say something wrong? Does she hate the idea?_ Steve thought to himself.

"W- why are you crying? Should I not have said anything? DJ, I'm sorry I -"

DJ shook her head and gently squeezed his hand. "I'm crying because that is the most beautiful question you have ever asked me. You're an amazing father figure to our boys and it would be an honor to have you legally adopt them."

Steve let out of a breath of relief and now he was tearing up as well. "You have no idea how happy I am that you feel that way, Deej."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I just hope the boys will be okay with the idea too. It's mostly Jackson I'm a little unsure about" Steve added.

"Don't you worry. I know it took him the longest to open up to you but trust me, he loves you and looks up to you as a father figure. He actually told me that recently" DJ assured him.

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better" Steve smiled.

Before they knew it, it was time for DJ to get back to work.

Although they were both reluctant to say goodbye, they were content in knowing there was much joy to look forward to.


	7. Our Family

Jackson eyed his mother suspiciously as she stood before him in the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Am I hearing this correctly? We're going to Arby's for dinner tonight and I didn't even have to ask? You're going to Arby's... _voluntarily_."

DJ nodded. "Yes, Jackson. Why is this so hard to believe? It's your favorite restaurant, right?" She chuckled a bit.

The teenager titled his head to the side, tapping his chin. "It is..which only furthers my suspicion. This must be a set up"

DJ laughed out loud, shaking her head. "A set up? Really Jackson?"

Jackson shrugged. "Just saying"

"Well, it's not a set up. Just a mom wanting family time with her favorite guys" DJ replied. "Plus I've discovered I have a new found liking for Arby's thanks to this little one here" She added, gently patting her belly.

"Oh I feel you sister" Kimmy chimed in as she entered the kitchen. "While I was carrying the twins, I got a craving for all sorts of crazy food combinations. I got weird cravings with Ramona too actually"

"Kimmy, you just have weird taste buds, pregnant or not" DJ pointed out.

Kimmy rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles and spray cheese. "Hm. Point taken I guess" She said with a shrug.

Just then, Max came into the kitchen. "So rumor has it we're going to Arby's for dinner tonight."

"That rumor would be correct" DJ smiled.

Max crossed his arms and gave his mother the same look of skepticism that Jackson had given her a few moments ago. "Hmmm something is definitely up. First you let me have an ice cream sandwich for breakfast and now this. What's the catch?"

"The catch is - we're leaving in a few minutes so you boys need to make sure you're ready!" DJ chuckled softly as she watched the two still looking skeptical as they went upstairs.

After their talk at lunch the previous day, Steve and DJ both agreed to tell the boys about Steve adopting them right as soon as possible and DJ's heart was stirring with excitement as well as a twinge of nervousness.

DJ knew that her sons loved Steve, she just hope that love ran deep enough for them to take such a huge step.

She went into the living room to check on Tommy and found him sitting on the couch with Steve watching the three year old's favorite cartoon program "Paw Patrol" DJ smiled as she watched the two, it was a picture perfect moment that she wish she didn't have to disturb.

Steve glanced up at her. "Hey, honey. Are the boys ready?"

"Yeah they're just getting their shoes on and then we can go" DJ replied.

"Awesome. Now let's get your shoes on too, little buddy" Steve said to Tommy as he stood up from the couch and retrieved his shoes from the corner of the living room. He got the boy's shoes on with ease and DJ watched as her husband made him laugh with his special made up shoe tying song.

With everyone ready to go, the family packed into the car and headed to Arby's. The ride wasn't very long and as soon as they pulled into the parking lot, Jackson began chanting "Arby's! Arby's! Arby's!" He was joined by Max, followed by Tommy, and then Steve. DJ eventually caved and joined along with their chanting.

Once they were inside and settled in a booth with their orders, conversation flowed easily among the family. As Steve talked with the boys while they ate, it was in that moment that he never felt more confident in the decision he made to become their father.

"Where to now, Mom? I was thinking we'd head to Game Stop and then maybe grab some ice cream" Jackson stated as more of a question as they were in the car leaving Arby's.

"Actually, we're gonna take a little mountain hike to this spot I used to hike to when I was younger." DJ told them as she drove.

Steve smiled bittersweetly. He remembered the spot very well.

"A hike? You mean, like, outdoors?" Jackson queried.

DJ chuckled lightly. "Yes, Jackson, the outdoors. Don't worry it's not a very long hike and you boys will love the view."

"This actually works out perfectly! We're doing nature journals at Discovery camp and now I can add this to it" Max said enthusiastically.

Jackson scoffed. "Such a nerd"

"And proud of it!" Max remarked with confidence.

They drove for another twenty minutes or so until they reached the hiking trail. DJ found a parking spot nearby and they all exited the car.

DJ stood there holding Tommy's hand and stopped to take a moment to take in the scenery the surrounded her. The tall evergreen trees and the mountains right above them, she hadn't been to this area in so many years yet she was already beginning to feel at peace.

DJ and Steve, with Tommy on Steve's shoulders, walked slightly ahead while Jackson and Max trailed closely behind them. They moved into the trees and onto the trail. With the wonderful greenery and fresh air, the walk along the trail was just as peaceful as DJ remembered.

DJ decided the family needed to take time to fully appreciate their surroundings, and so they hiked in silence for a while. It was beautiful. DJ made a point to appreciate every bright green leaf and patch of sunlight.

Everything seemed more beautiful. Perhaps it was the fact that she was older now with more experience and new perspectives, or maybe she had a stronger appreciation for the beauty that surrounded her because she witnessed it every day in the family she created. Or maybe it was simply the hormones. She concluded it was a combination.

"Are we there yet?" Jackson asked.

"Not quite," DJ chuckled. "Almost."

When it wasn't Jackson asking if they were there yet, it was Steve asking her every five minutes or so if she was doing okay or if they needed to slow down. Though it annoyed her a little and the last thing she wanted was for Steve to worry about her, she knew it was done out of nothing but love and concern for her and the baby, which she could appreciate.

She turned her around to see Max looking quite focused as he studied the outdoors and wrote his observations in his journal.

They kept going up the trail, passing small streams and logs on their way. Tommy shrieked with excitement, feeling on top of the world sitting on Steve's shoulders. Steve caused both DJ and Tommy to laugh at his failed bird calls. There was peace in the simplistic natural of the woods. Some combination of the greenery, gentle noises and isolation from all things human never failed to relax the mind. Away from the noises of city life there was peace.

As they took those last few steps to their destination, DJ stopped to bask and the family all stood there taking in their surroundings.

The large open space was broken by mountains on one side, and a forest on the other. The sky was a light periwinkle blue. Looking down, she could see a stream running through the trees, twisting and turning with the land.

While the boys stayed back collecting rocks, Steve wrapped his arms around DJ's waist and they both took a good look at the view in front of them.

"It's beautiful" Steve said.

"It is" DJ agreed.

DJ turned to face Steve. "Do you remember the last time we were out here?"

Steve nodded. "Very well." He'd never forget that day.

"I remember bringing you out here and breaking up with you, which is still to this day one of the biggest regrets of my life" DJ wiped away at a tear then reached for Steve's hand and placed it on her stomach. "But look where we are now.."

The uncertainties, the doubts, the heartache were no more. This time around, with two decades passed, those feelings were replaced with unconditional love and a promise of forever.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be" Steve replied before pressing a tender kiss to his wife's lips.

The couple pulled apart after a minute and noticed the boys seeming to enjoy the view just as much as they did.

During a lull in conversation, Steve gave a look towards DJ and she nodded in approval. It was time for the big question. "So, there's something I want to talk to you boys about"

The boys gave him their full attention indicating for him to continue.

"Over these past few years, I really got to know you boys. And then, your mom and I found our way back to each other, and as I spent more and more time with you, my love for you also grew over time. It's because of you - Jackson, Max, and Tommy- that I began to feel for the first time in my life that I could be a father someday and actually be good at it. Then, I married your mom and we became a family. And now, I'd like to take another step forward." Steve held DJ's hand for support. "I love you boys and I consider you my sons. When this baby comes, I can promise you that won't change. Which is why, if you guys are okay with it, I'd like to legally adopt you."

"You..you want to adopt us?" Max asked softly.

Steve nodded. "I do. More than anything"

Max's eyes widened, his lower lip quivering slightly as he then look towards his older brother. "Jackson, Steve wants to adopt us. That means he'd..he'd be our official dad."

Steve chimed in. "And I just want to be clear, I know that I can never replace your biological dad or the time you had with him, he lives on in each of you boys. What I am hoping for, is to be a father to you, the best that I can be. For all four of you."

Jackson stared at the ground for a long time not saying anything.

"Jackson?" DJ said to her oldest son.

Jackson sighed and quickly blinked away any tears that threatened to fall. Finally, he spoke up. "You asked if it's okay if you adopted us. It's...more than okay."

Steve beamed happily as well as the rest of the family. Happy tears began flowing freely. As expected, they pulled each other into a family group hug.

"You know, Deej, every special moment involving you and our family, I think - this is it. The greatest moment of my life. And then, even greater blessings come along. The best part is, I get to look forward to this for the rest of my life."

Just then, Tommy came running up to Steve, holding onto his leg and begging for another a piggy back ride.

DJ simply smiled and responded with a kiss. "Welcome to fatherhood"


	8. Practice

***A/N: Once again thanks so much guys for your favorites, follows, and reviews for this story! I'm really excited to continue with this and I have a lot of ideas planned that I hope you guys will love :)***

Steve tipped his reading glasses, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he once again read through the thick stack of papers in front of him. "Jeez, who knew adopting would be so complicated?"

DJ chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around him from behind as he sat on the end of the bed. She kissed him on the cheek. "At least we know it'll all be worth it in the end" After work that day, DJ went down to the courthouse to get the necessary paperwork that they would need in order to finalize the adoption.

"Definitely" Steve agreed, taking her hands and planting a kiss on each of them. Steve directed his attention back to the papers in front of him, and soon found a pair of soft lips on his neck and a gentle stroke of hands traveling down his chest.

The familiar touch sent chills down the man's spine and he instantly felt at ease. "Deej, sweetheart, what are you doing?" He questioned coyly.

DJ's hands made their way inside of his shirt, touching his bare skin. "We still have plenty of time to get those papers filled out, let's relax a little.."

The man titled his head back, humming softly. "If you keep doing what you're doing right now, there won't be very much relaxing involved"

DJ chuckled at him. "That's kind of the idea, babe" With raised eyebrows, he turned to look at her. She then removed her top, revealing a white lace bra that had now become too small during the course of her pregnancy, looking up at him with eager eyes and gently biting her lower lip.

Steve's eyes roamed his wife's body. She could feel his gaze on her bare skin and it sent electricity jolting through her veins.

Despite the changes to her body which she would complain about, Steve believed she was the epitome of beauty in every sense of the word. "Actually I don't think we've-" He started.

DJ finished his sentence for him. "..had sex since I got pregnant? Nope, we haven't. And I need it.. badly. These hormones have been driving me crazy. And I miss it. I miss us.." She pressed her lips against his, Steve could practically taste the yearning and desire in the kiss.

Steve allowed himself to melt into the kiss, his hands planted firmly on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He wanted it just as much as his wife did, there was no denying that. And yet, he hesitated. The man pulled back from the kiss, causing DJ to pout at him in frustration. "Are- are you sure we should I mean.."

DJ noticed his glances downward to her abdomen and immediately caught on. "Steve, I may be pregnant but I am still a woman with needs, needs that only her husband can fulfill. It doesn't affect the baby in any way if that's what you're worried about."

Steve began to relax, taking a breath of relief. He lightly traced his fingertips across the exposed skin of her shoulder blades and down her arm. He then affectionately traced the newly formed stretch marks along her sides.

DJ watched his movements contently, admiring the tenderness he put into every touch.

"You've been reading a lot from my copy of What To Expect lately, I'm surprised you didn't know this already" said DJ.

"Don't think I've gotten to that part yet" Steve chuckled nervously, his face reddened a bit.

Steve now hovered above her, and all DJ could do was smile, lifting her hand to stroke his face and gazing longingly into the eyes of the man she loved.

Without no further hesitations, the couple proceeded to reconnect in the most intimate, passionate way possible, both sensing just how badly their bodies desired one another, how much they missed and needed this.

"Think of this as a practice exercise, kind of like the ones at our prenatal classes, except with real babies." DJ explained to Steve as they came down the stairs.

Stephanie and Kimmy had a party planning gig that day and Jimmy a photography assignment, so DJ of course came through for her sister and agreed to watch the twins for her. Not exactly how she'd originally planned her day off, but she loved her little nieces and would naturally do anything to help her sister.

Since Jackson and Ramona were out with Rocki and friends that day, and with Max and Tommy at their respective day camps, it would just be DJ, Steve, and the twins.

They got downstairs to find the twins contently playing with toys on the floor and Stephanie and Jimmy waiting nearby.

"So, the girls haven't eaten yet, but you can just give them french toast and I also cut up some strawberries - they love that. And if they get too fussy, just put on one of my CDs, my singing always calms them down. If you need anything, though just call me and -" Stephanie rambled to DJ.

"Steph, honey, I've got this" DJ smiled and placed a reassuring hand to her sister's arm. "Now go help Kimmy work that Gibbler style magic!"

Stephanie smiled graciously. "Thanks again for agreeing to watch them, Deej. You're a lifesaver"

"No trouble at all, little sis" DJ replied.

Jimmy came up to Steve and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, little tip-a-roo for telling the twins apart: Lyric has a birthmark shaped like a slice of pizza behind her left ear just like mine. It's pretty rad"

Steve chuckled a bit. "Good to know. Thanks Jimmy"

Jimmy said his goodbyes to the girls then left for work.

Just then, a car horn sounded from outside.

"Ah, Kimmy's waiting in the car, I gotta get going" Stephanie said as she went to say goodbye to the twins. She gave Eskimo kisses to both Lyric and Melody. "Bye bye my sweet girls, mommy will be back soon. Be good for Aunt Deej and Uncle Steve, okay?" She spoke in a sweet sing song tone to the babies.

Once Stephanie and Jimmy were out the door, Steve smiled down at the girls then looked at DJ, and clapped his hands together. "So, what now?"

"Well, first, we should check to see if the girls need a changing which they probably do" DJ told him as she walked over to the playmat where they were playing with toys. The girls each wore a similar floral patterned onesie with solid colored leggings. Lyric in pink and Melody in light green.

Melody babbled happily when she saw DJ and lifted her chubby little arms, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

"Hey baby girl, do we need a diaper change?" DJ cooed sweetly to the one year old as she picked her up.

Steve retrieved the other twin and checked behind her left ear. Sure enough, there was the pizza slice shaped birthmark that Jimmy mentioned earlier. "How about you, Lyric? Do you need a diaper change too?"

"How'd you know that was Lyric?" DJ asked, a little surprised. They both walked back to the couch with the twins, DJ laid their blankets down before they laid them on top of it.

"Must be the newfound father's intuition" Steve replied. He chuckled lightly. "No but actually Jimmy told me about her birthmark."

DJ smiled, shaking her head. "Of course he did. It was one of the first things he noticed in the delivery room" She pulled out two diapers and handed one to Steve, then put the packet of wipes between them.

When DJ finished up changing Melody, she glanced over to see how Steve was doing with Lyric.

"I think I got it, Deej. Whaddya think?" He held the one year old up proudly.

"Looks good, except..those butterflies are supposed to be in the back" DJ laughed, pointing out the fact that the diaper was on backwards. "See, those butterflies go on the back because whenever the baby needs to be changed, it changes colors."

Steve seemed genuinely amazed by this. "Woah, that's pretty awesome. Science has come so far"

He smiled at Lyric who gave him a little smirk as if she somehow knew that he had done it wrong. Steve quickly fixed his error then held the baby up to him once he was finished. "Feel better now, sweetie?" She blew spit bubbles at him in response.

"I'll take that as a yes" Steve laughed

The couple took the girls into the kitchen soon after that to feed them breakfast which consisted of the french toast and strawberries pre-made by Stephanie.

They sat them in their highchairs then each got a small plate and placed the cut up french toast and strawberries onto it before serving it to the girls.

DJ noticed Cosmo sitting in front of the highchairs wagging his tail, anticipating the inevitable pieces of food that would drop from their trays, or that they would purposely toss to the floor for the dog to eat. "No, no, Cosmo. You have your own food" DJ said sternly. She led Cosmo outside with a bowl of food and water.

The girls smashed their hand down onto the plate, grasping a strawberry and stuffing it into their mouths. They did the same with the french toast until their faces were a sticky syrupy mess. Steve watched as they shared their food with each other despite the fact that they both had the same thing.

DJ came back inside and stood next to Steve. They stood there watching the twins until they finished their breakfast.

"Wow for such tiny little girls you sure do make big messes" DJ commented as she wiped the girls mouth and hands as well as the tray on their highchairs. Once they were all cleaned up, DJ let them down and they scurried into the living room.

The twins played with their tea party set while DJ and Steve sat on the couch watching them. Melody came up to Steve with a teacup. "Here go" She said, holding the teacup up to him.

Steve gladly took the teacup and pretended to sip from it. "Mmm that's delicious! Thank you sweetheart!" The little girl smiled and taking back the teacup, she toddled over to her playset and poured more tea, and also brought a plastic cupcake to give him.

It warmed DJ's heart seeing how naturally Steve was able to interact with the babies. Lyric, mimicking her sister's actions, came up to DJ with a teacup. "Here go Dee Dee" She handed the teacup to DJ.

DJ smiled as she too pretended to take a sip. "Yummy! Thank you Lyric!"

"So I was thinking since it's so nice out today, we could take the girls to the park" DJ said to Steve while the girls continued to play.

"Sounds good to me" Steve replied.

DJ stood up. "Alright girls let's go get you dressed so we can go to the park!"

All it took for them was to hear the word "park". They began jumping up and down excitedly. "Park! Park! Park!"

The couple each picked up a twin and they headed down to the basement bedroom where there clothes and everything was located. They both picked out an outfit for the girls and got them dressed fairly easy.

Steve and DJ packed the twins as well as their double stroller and diaper bag into the car and headed to the local park not too far from the house.

Once at the park, they put the twins into the stroller and walked into the entrance and onto the walking path.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, a light breeze blowing, and not a cloud in the sky. DJ pushed the stroller while Steve walked next to her. For a second, DJ closed her eyes, enjoying the light breeze on her skin. She listened to the sounds of children's laughter in the distance and the steady stream of water pouring out from the fountain they passed.

"I have a doctors appointment next week. I know you'll be working but I just thought I'd let you know" DJ spoke as they were walking.

"I'll go with you. I'll just have to change some things around a bit on my schedule but I'll be able to make it" Steve responded.

"You don't have to do that, though. This is just a routine appointment. Nothing special really" DJ countered. "We still have at least a few more weeks until we'll be able to see the gender"

"Deej, every single appointment and anything at all involving our baby is special to me. I'm going to the appointment" Steve asserted.

DJ smiled and placed her hand on Steve's that rested on the handlebar of the stroller. "I love you, Steve"

"And I love _you_ " Steve replied.

The twins began squealing with excitement as they approached the playground. DJ parked the stroller at a bench and got the girls out. They all held hands and walked over to the baby swings, placing Lyric and Melody into a swing.

As DJ and Steve pushed them gently in the swing, the girls smiled and giggled happily. The happiness was proven to be contagious, the couple smiled and laughed along with the girls.

They soon grew tired of the swings and it was time to move onto the slides. DJ and Steve both got onto a slide with a twin on their lap and slid down. They did this a few more times, then played hide and seek with the girls until eventually another hour had passed.

It was finally time to head back home and neither of the girls were very happy about it. They fussed and struggled as they were put back into their strollers and cried on the way back to the car.

The girls continued crying in the car as they drove away. DJ suddenly remembered what Stephanie had told her earlier. She reached into the console, pulling out one of Stephanie's CDs and putting it into the stereo.

Sure enough, as soon as they heard the sounds of their mother singing, they immediately quieted down.

"Wow, that really works " DJ said looking at Steve.

However, once they got home, the crying started up again. They sat them on the couch, took off their shoes and sat down with them.

"It is pretty close to their nap time" DJ pointed out as she sat with baby Melody on her lap.

"I dunno, they might be hungry again. I know a good meal always calms me down when I get fussy" Steve added. DJ playfully tossed one of the throw pillows from the couch at his head.

This seemed to do the trick, because one of the twins clearly found this hilarious and soon the other was laughing as well.

DJ realized this and hit Steve with the pillow again. Both twins erupted in fits of giggles. Steve began making funny faces each time DJ hit him with the pillow and they laughed even harder.

Eventually, the babies tired themselves out from laughing and both ended up falling asleep. Carefully, DJ and Steve each carried a twin down to their room and placed them in their cribs. DJ made sure to turn the baby monitor on before they went back up to the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen, DJ turned to Steve, wrapping her arms around his waist and he did the same, his hands resting on the small of her back.

"Fun day so far, huh?" Steve said.

DJ smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about how lucky this baby is going to be to grow up with you as their father" said DJ.

Steve smiled and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "Our baby is even luckier to have you as a mother"


	9. Adopted

Joyous. It was the one word that could describe the emotions felt by DJ, Steve, and their three boys on that warm July afternoon as they stood in front of the Superior Court of California in downtown San Francisco.

DJ adjusted the ties and collars on each of her four men who stood in front of her. "You boys look so handsome" DJ mused, giving an affectionate pinch to Max's cheek.

"What about me?" Steve pouted playfully.

"You look handsome too, honey" DJ laughed, gently stroking his cheek and planting a soft peck to his pouted lips.

They walked into the courthouse and the clerk directed them to where the family court was located. The family got onto the elevator and headed to the sixth floor.

With paperwork in one hand and her other hand falling naturally to her baby bump, DJ walked slightly ahead of them to locate the courtroom. They walked a little ways down and there it was.

The family sat down in the seats outside the courtroom and waited to be called. As they waited, Tommy sat snuggled in DJ's lap. She held her youngest baby boy closely to her, kissing the top of his head and cherishing these moments with him before her belly inevitably grew bigger and it would become increasingly uncomfortable.

The woman glanced at her husband who she noticed was nervously tapping his fingers on his knee. She placed her hand on his, lacing their fingers together. "Hey, you okay?" She asked softly.

Steve nodded, instantly feeling more at ease from her comfort. "I'm alright. I just got kinda nervous all of a sudden"

DJ smiled. "That's totally understandable. This is a huge step we're taking"

"It is, but I've never been more sure about a decision in my life. This feels right." Steve concluded.

Before they knew it, the bailiff came out and announced that it was their turn.

They entered the courtroom and stood before the judge. A middle aged woman called Judge Cynthia Bradley.

She went over their case and confirmed with the two older children that they wished to be adopted which they both agreed.

The court proceedings were fairly short due to the fact that there were no opposing parties involved and it didn't take long for Judge Cynthia to lay down her gavel, making it official that Jackson, Max, and Tommy were officially the sons of Steve Hale.

The family of five, soon to be six, gathered together in a group hug, there were tears all around. They stood there for as long as they could until they were eventually ushered out. Sure, it may have been the happiest day of their lives, but the judge had countless other cases to get to.

Walking out of the courthouse, DJ and Steve both held one of Tommy's hands while Jackson and Max walked closely behind them. Currently they were deciding on where to eat to celebrate.

"And no, Jackson, we aren't going to Arby's" DJ stated before he could even ask. "I think Cheesecake Factory wins the vote"

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Max.

"What? How is that fair?" Jackson protested.

"The baby and I get double vote" DJ replied as if it should be common knowledge.

Steve shook his head in agreement with her. "It's true, guys"

"Okay, fine, but that argument is only gonna work for however many more months that you're pregnant" Jackson reminded. This caused them all to laugh as they got into the car.

At the Cheesecake Factory, a hostess sat the family at a table and handed them each a menu.

While they were looking at the menu, Steve looked up from his menu to get a good look at his goddess of a wife in front of him. The tealights in the middle of the table illuminated her features in the dimmed light of the restaurant. The way her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips puckered outwards as she studied the menu was enough to melt his heart right then and there. She never even had to try.

DJ caught him staring and she began to blush. She playfully put the menu up to her face to where her eyes were only showing. "You're staring" She whined.

Even though she was used to it by now, DJ always became a little shy whenever she'd catch Steve staring at her. She could be doing simple mundane tasks around the house, such as disinfecting a countertop, folding clothes, or clearing the dish rack and there he was - admiring her as if she were a piece of priceless art in a museum.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard not to when the most beautiful woman in the world is sitting in front of you" Steve said, a coy smile tugging at his lips.

DJ blushed even harder and buried her nose into her menu.

Once their orders were placed, the family sat enjoying appetizers while waiting for their meals to arrive.

Jackson took notice of his younger brother Max, and the way he was currently clinging to Steve's arm, talking his ear off. It wasn't lost on Jackson in the slightest that this is what his brother was craving, what both of his younger brothers were craving - a father's love. And now they had it. Despite any inner conflicts he may have held in the past, he knew that this decision was the right one, especially for the sake of his brothers as well as his mother.

Their meals soon arrived and the family happily ate and enjoyed each other's company.

The waiter came by with the dessert menu a a short while later and of course cheesecake was on everyone's mind.

DJ ended up ordering four different slices, once again using her go-to argument of the fact that she was now eating for two.

"It you're eating for two, then what's his excuse" Max questioned, pointing at Steve's plate piled with desserts.

"Yeah, Steve, you eat enough for a small army" Jackson added.

Steve and DJ both chuckled knowingly to each other.

Another hour went by and after paying for their meal and being sure to leave a generous tip, DJ and Steve along with their boys got up to leave.

DJ wiped up Tommy's mouth with a baby wipe and went to pick him up from his booster seat.

"I've got him Deej" Steve told her, not wanting his wife to strain herself in any way. He picked up the toddler from his seat and held him on his side.

Steve and the boys waited outside while DJ remained inside to use the bathroom. They sat on a bench outside the restaurant, with Tommy in Steve's lap and the other two boys on either side of him.

As they sat there, the eldest Fuller remained silent for a while in order to think of how to articulate what he was about to ask. He tapped Steve on the shoulder. "Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah, Jackson?" said Steve, turning his attention towards him.

"So, now that you adopted us and legally you're our dad...does this mean we have to call you dad now? I mean, I know Tommy already does but.." Jackson was hesitant and careful with his words.

Steve nodded understandingly. "No, you don't have to call me dad right away, or ever, if you don't want to. You can call me whatever you're comfortable with." He looked to Max who was also listening intently. The middle Fuller nodded his head.

Jackson offered a smile to the older man. "That's really good to know, thanks. And thank you for doing this, for being a part of our family.."

Steve smiled and put an arm around both of his boys, while the younger boy rested on his lap. "Thank _you_ for allowing me to be a part of your family. You guys, and your mom, and your new baby sibling have my heart completely and that's the way it'll always be"


	10. Milestones and Dreams

"Isn't this the most precious thing you've ever seen?" DJ cried, holding a new ultrasound photo in her hand. Her and Steve were on a blanket outside in the backyard enjoying the warm weather and each other.

Now four months along, DJ and Steve had just gotten back from a routine appointment which included an ultrasound at their request. Hearing that healthy little heartbeat never got old for either of them.

"It is. It really is" Steve said as he studied the photo. In the ultrasound photo they were able to capture the baby sucking its thumb, and their wasn't a dry eye from either Steve or DJ during that moment.

"How're you feeling Deej?" Steve asked, wrapping an arm around his wife and rubbing her arm. Dr. Casey, DJ's doctor, told them at the appointment that her blood pressure readings were low and they'd be monitoring that closely. Naturally, it drew concern from Steve and DJ as well, though she wouldn't admit it.

"I'm fine, sweetheart" DJ smiled, running her thumb across the photo. She glanced up at Steve whose eyes were now focused solely on her. "I've got my water right here, I'm well rested. The baby's good and I'm good."

"Good" Steve smiled back at her, "Can I talk to the baby?"

DJ nodded. "Of course" She always loved when he did this.

She laid back a little as Steve lifted her blouse, revealing her rounded baby bump that continued to grow. He rubbed it gently. "Hi, my little angel. This is your daddy. I know we haven't met but I love you so so much already and your mommy and I can't wait to hold you in our arms. Daddy loves you" He planted little kisses onto her belly.

DJ smiled as she ran her fingers through Steve's hair. "That was really sweet, Steve."

Shortly after that, they heard the sounds of car doors slamming and voices they recognized as their boys.

"Sounds like the boys are home from day camp" DJ said as she sat up.

"I'll go get lunch ready" Steve said as he took her hand to help her stand up.

They went back inside the house where Steve prepared enough sandwiches for the whole family.

"Hey boys, how was camp?" DJ asked as they sat down at the kitchen table.

Both Max and Tommy replied "Great" with enthusiasm and talked about their day, while Jackson didn't respond and continued eating his lunch.

"Jackson? How was camp?" DJ asked him.

Jackson shrugged. "It was alright I guess"

"Just alright?" DJ questioned.

"Yep, just alright" Jackson replied, giving a thumbs up and half hearted smile.

After everyone was finished with lunch, DJ and Steve were clearing off the table.

"I think Jackson might be feeling a little left out these days. With the new baby coming and of course Max and Tommy who sometimes need a little extra attention, sometimes I forget my oldest boy needs that too.." DJ said.

Steve placed a hand on DJ's shoulder. "Deej, you're an amazing mother and Jackson knows that. You've had a lot going on recently and I'm sure he understands that as well. But maybe a little quality time will make you both feel better"

DJ smiled. "That's a great idea. Thanks, honey. You always know just what to say" She kissed him softly.

DJ and Steve went into the living room to find Jackson sulking on the couch.

The teenager looked up from his phone and eyed them suspiciously when he noticed them setting up the karaoke machine. "Umm..what are you guys doing?"

"I thought we'd do a little karaoke, just the three of us" DJ explained.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Why…?"

"To spend quality time together" DJ replied.

"Okay..but...why?" Jackson questioned again.

DJ sat down on the couch next to Jackson. "Jackson, I know you've probably been feeling pretty left out lately with everything else going on and sometimes I take for granted the fact that you're my oldest boy and I just assume that you're okay because you've always been so strong. My big boy." DJ pinched at his cheeks. "But I promise you I don't ever mean to leave you out and I apologize if I ever have"

"Mom, I appreciate that but I'm not feeling left out" Jackson responded.

DJ smiled and kissed his cheek. "Well, either way I wanna spend time with you, so grab a mic and let's get started!" She got up, tossed a mic to both Jackson and Steve then chose a song for them.

The 80s hit "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us" by Starship.

As soon as the music started, DJ and Steve became lost in each other.

 _Lookin' in your eyes_

 _I see a paradise_

 _This world that I found_

 _Is too good to be true_

The couple began dancing to the music and encouraged Jackson to join in.

 _Standin' here beside you_

 _Want so much to give you_

 _This love in my heart_

 _That I'm feelin' for you_

Singing together, it felt as if their souls were one within a perfect harmony. Not only were they the perfect fit physically, emotionally, spiritually but musically as well. Nothing else could compare.

And though he'd never admit it aloud, Jackson actually kind of enjoyed watching the two of them and how unafraid they were to completely be themselves around each other.

 _Let 'em say we're crazy_

 _I don't care 'bout that_

 _Put your hand in my hand_

 _Baby, don't ever look back_

The couple moved even closer to each other in preparation for the chorus.

 _Let the world around us_

 _Just fall apart_

 _Baby, we can make it_

 _If we're heart to heart_

DJ and Steve placed a hand on each other's hearts, both were beating steadily with love.

 _And we can build this dream together_

 _Standing strong forever_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _And if this world runs out of lovers_

 _We'll still have each other_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

Suddenly, DJ stopped right in the middle of their singing and grasped at her belly. "Oh my lanta! Steve!"

"Deej, are you alright? What is it?" At first, Steve was concerned until he saw the huge smile painted across her features.

"The baby. The baby is kicking!" DJ beamed proudly as she took Steve's hand and placed it on her abdomen so he could feel the movement.

It was their first time feeling the baby kick and both DJ and Steve began tearing up.

"Our baby is kicking!" Steve cried happily.

DJ nodded, wiping away at her tears. "Our baby is kicking" She then turned to Jackson. "Jackson, quick, come see if you can feel it too!"

Reluctantly, Jackson got up and placed his hand on his mother's stomach. Sure enough, he felt a little flutter of a kick. "That's so weird. It's like a little alien." He joked.

"Our beautiful little alien" Steve laughed. DJ laughed as well.

With every passing milestone of this pregnancy, DJ felt herself becoming less and less wary. In five more months, she would be holding her precious little miracle in her arms. That was the hope she held onto, the hope that made everything worth it.


	11. It’s A

Still half asleep and eyes closed, DJ blindly reached across the bed only to find an empty space beside her. Her hand patted around and still coming up empty, she came to the realization that Steve was not by her side.

There was a small stream of sunlight peering in through the blinds that gave her a warm feeling inside. The aroma of pancakes being cooked and freshly brewed coffee came from the kitchen to arouse her nostrils.

The blonde stretched her limbs around lazily and sat up at the edge of the bed, not without some difficulties due to her growing belly. Now at twenty weeks, not only was her belly growing along with inevitable weight gain, but the movement from the baby was now a lot more prominent which DJ cherished immensely.

When she walked into the kitchen, Tommy was standing on the stool next to Steve, who was teaching him how to flip the pancakes. Max was standing near by assisting with making the eggs. She assumed Jackson was more than likely still asleep, he was never much of a morning person.

All of them were still in their pajamas with their hair quite a mess and DJ's heart melted at the sight.

"Morning, boys" she greeted as she rubbed her eyes, her voice thick with sleep.

They each turned around and gave her their biggest smiles.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Steve said.

"Hi Mommy!" Tommy said happily. "I help daddy make pancakes!"

DJ giggled as she ruffled the hair of her youngest baby boy. "I see that! Good job, Tommy! You're such a big boy"

"I hope you guys used the Costco sized pancake batter." She added, referencing their huge family who would inevitably wake up hungry.

"And I'm making the eggs without any help at all!" Max chimed in proudly.

"Good job, Max! I'm proud of you too" DJ said as she did the same to her middle son.

DJ wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and kissed his cheek. "How long have you guys been awake?"

Steve glanced at the clock in the kitchen as he placed his arm around DJ. "A little over thirty minutes. You looked pretty tired so we thought it was best to let you sleep in since this little one is taking a lot of your energy." He affectionately rubbed her baby bump. "Max suggested we make you breakfast, so here we are making pancakes"

DJ smiled graciously "That's so sweet of you guys, thank you"

"And not to mention, today is an extra special day" Steve smiled.

"It sure is!" DJ turned to Tommy with a smile "Tommy do you know what we get to do today?"

The toddler shook his head no. "What, mama?"

"We get to go to the doctors and find out if you're gonna have a baby brother or sister!" DJ replied, clapping her hands.

Tommy clapped his hands as well. "Brudder! Brudder!"

DJ laughed. "Are you sure you want another brother, sweetie? You already have two!"

"I hope it's a girl. I always wanted a sister" Max shrugged as poured the egg mix onto the skillet.

DJ nodded. Even though she would be happy no matter what the gender of the baby was, there was also a big part of DJ that was hoping for a little girl.

"I knew I smelled pancakes!" Jackson exclaimed, coming down the stairs with Ramona right behind him.

"You're right on time. They're just about ready" Steve said as he began to take out plates for everyone.

Soon enough, the entire family one by one made their way into the kitchen for breakfast.

As they were eating, everyone else placed their bets on whether or not the baby would be a boy or girl. Jackson, Kimmy, and Fernando bet that it would be a boy while Stephanie, Ramona, and Jimmy bet that it would be a girl.

Tommy had somehow escaped from his booster seat and was now playing peekaboo with Stephanie's girls under the table.

While laughing at the antics of her crazy family, DJ rubbed her stomach, feeling the fluttering movements and tiny kicks from her precious baby growing inside of her. It was a feeling that she would never ever grow tired of.

Later on that morning, DJ and Steve packed up the boys into the car and they drove out to the hospital. This was the first ever appointment that the boys got to attend as well.

The family sat in the waiting area of the maternity ward while they waited for their name to be called. Before long, they were called and the nurse led the group into the exam room.

Dr. Casey was already there setting up the ultrasound machine when they arrived and she greeted them.

DJ laid back on the exam chair while Steve and the boys stood close by.

Dr. Casey lifted DJ's top and applied the cool gel to her stomach. "Alrighty, let's check to see if the baby's in a position where we can see the gender"

The doctor moved the doppler around her abdomen and the image of their baby appeared on the monitor. Jackson, Max, and Tommy looked on in fascination.

DJ held Steve's hand as the doctor continued to move the doppler around to get a clearer look.

They waited a few moments before Dr. Casey spoke up again. "Well, congratulations Mom and Dad and big brothers...you're having a baby girl!"

DJ immediately began to cry, which wasn't so uncommon lately.

Steve's voice broke slightly when he spoke and he became teary eyed as well. "Did you hear that, Deej? A little girl. That's our girl in there, sweetheart." He was beaming with pride as he bent over to plant a soft kiss to DJ's lips.

DJ looked at her boys who were all smiles. "I'm so happy. Boys, can you believe it? You're going to have a baby sister" The boys all gathered closely to hug their Mom.

"Oh look, there she is sucking that little thumb again!" Dr. Casey pointed out on the monitor.

"Awww" The family all said in unison.

Steve leaned down to kiss his wife. "Donna Jo, thank you for blessing me with the greatest days of my entire life. I love you more than you could ever imagine"

DJ was speechless and crying tears of joy. A baby girl. Their little princess. The intensity of the happiness and pure joy she felt could not possibly be put into words.

Back at home, the first thing DJ did was call a she wolf meeting.

"So, she wolves, as you know we went to the doctor's today and found out the gender of baby Hale.." DJ said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sweet cheese, you're having triplet boys! I knew it" Kimmy blurted out.

DJ gave a look to her best friend. "No...do I really look that huge though?"

Stephanie waved her hand. "Of course not, that's just Kimmy being Kimmy."

"Hey! I resent that!" Kimmy chided.

"So anyways, tell us!", Stephanie continued. "Am I having another baby nephew or a baby niece?" The younger Tanner sister bounced with the same excitability and enthusiasm that stayed with her since childhood.

DJ held both Stephanie and Kimmy's hand. "We're having a baby girl!"

Stephanie and Kimmy both smiled happily as they embraced their fellow she wolf.

"Another baby she wolf to join our pack!" Kimmy cried.

"Congratulations, Deej. I can't wait to meet my baby niece" Stephanie said.

DJ smiled contently as she laid back, rubbing her bump. "I can't wait to meet her either"

Baby girl Hale. DJ could hardly wait for the next adventure.


	12. Girls Night

***A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short/filler but I have much longer more detailed chapters planned that will be coming up soon! And thanks so much for your reviews/favorites/follows!***

Since it wouldn't be very much longer until DJ's life was one again changed forever, she decided to have one last she wolf celebration while she wasn't bedridden and still had most of her energy.

DJ booked a hotel suite for the she wolves which included Stephanie, Kimmy, Aunt Becky and even their she wolf in training Ramona.

They were having their very own spa night complete with mani pedis, facials, and of course a "best of New Kids on The Block" playlist on repeat. There was also plenty of junk food to go around which they all had their fair share of.

The girls were passing around a photo of DJ's latest ultrasound photo while Stephanie painted her older sister's nails.

"Aww, she's so adorable already!" Ramona crooned as she looked at the photo.

DJ smiled. "I know, I'm so ready for her to come out already so I can see that sweet little face in person and snuggle her"

"Our little girls are going to be the best of friends" Stephanie said while she painted another coat of coral blue polish to DJ's fingernails.

DJ smiled at the thought of her little girl and Stephanie's twin girls running around playing together. "They sure will be."

"I can't wait" Stephanie replied. The middle Tanner went so many years believing she would never have children and now she was blessed with not one, but two precious children. It was a blessing beyond comprehension.

"And Aunt Becky, I never thought we'd get to raise children around the same age" DJ added. Tommy and Pamela were only about eight months apart and were practically attached at the hip whenever they got together.

"Life has a crazy way of working out sometimes, doesn't it?" Becky replied as she braided Ramona's hair.

"It does, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love sharing this journey of motherhood with all of the best mothers I know" DJ said.

"Aww, Deej, you can't tell because of this face mask but I'm smiling so big right now" Kimmy said from where she was seated in a chair nearby waiting for her nails to dry.

"You guys are all such amazing moms. It makes me excited to be a mom someday" Ramona chimed in.

"Obviously, not any time soon of course." The teenager added when she noticed the older Gibbler raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, many many years from now. Just stay my little girl for as long as you can, please" Kimmy said as her daughter walked over and placed her arms around her.

Stephanie put the finishing touches on DJ's nails. "All done!" She said, admiring her craft.

"I love it! Thank you Steph" DJ replied, holding out her nails in front of her. She waited a while for them to dry.

After another hour of talking and laughter, the expectant mother stood up to turn the music up. "Come on guys, it's ladies night! Let's get this party started!" DJ said as she began dancing along to New Kids on the Block.

Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, and Ramona joined in as well, dancing around, singing at the top of their lungs and jumping around on the bed.

There was something so satisfying about the carefree atmosphere in the hotel room with all of the special women in DJ's life.

Shortly after DJ started singing and attempted to reach those high notes, she felt a tiny kick. The blonde smiled as she placed a hand over her tummy.

"Is she kicking?" Aunt Becky asked when she noticed DJ.

DJ nodded. "I've realized she usually kicks the most whenever I'm singing, so either she enjoys my singing or it's her way of telling me to be quiet" She chuckled a bit.

"That's beautiful" Aunt Becky smiled.

"And I've also noticed she's most active whenever Steve talks to her, so it looks like we'll have a daddy's girl on our hands" said DJ. She smiled at the thought of Steve. Her superhero husband and father to her children.

From the moment Steve learned of DJ's pregnancy, it was as if something inside of him immediately changed. Perhaps it seemed subtle on the outside, but DJ took notice of it almost instantly. If she allowed it, she probably would never have to lift a finger throughout the entire nine month journey.

Across the room, Stephanie now sat comfortably on the bed with her iPad in front of her as she FaceTimed her daughters before bed.

DJ looked on with a warmth in her heart at the sight of her younger sister and the way her eyes lit up when her babies appeared on the screen.

The unconditional love of a mother, a love truly like no other.

As she finished the last of the double stuf Oreos, DJ observed the way Stephanie's facial expressions were so animated as she continued talking with the twins. She sang a little for them before finally ending the call.

"Those little girls are the center of my entire universe, I swear" Stephanie sighed as she put away her iPad. "It's like..I never knew such an intense love for another human being existed until I became a mother. It's both the scariest and most beautiful thing in the world"

DJ smiled. "That's motherhood for you. And you're doing such an amazing job. I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks, Deej. That means the world coming from you" Stephanie replied.

Just then, DJ's phone buzzed and she saw that Steve had sent her a photo. She opened it and a bright smile spread across her features.

It was a photo of Steve and the boys all cozy together in a tent they set up in the backyard with a caption that read "The boys and I just wanted to say we love you and hope you're enjoying your girls night!"

DJ replied back: "I love you guys too and I'm having a great time with my girls. Give the boys a goodnight kiss from me. Sending you one too "

Shortly after that, they all settled in bed to watch a movie. First up was "Mean Girls" which Ramona practically begged for them to watch.

Laying there watching the movie, DJ felt at peace with the knowledge that the baby girl she was carrying would be blessed with so much love and guidance from all of the women in their family who were so different from each other but remained bonded by their strength and the love they shared.


End file.
